pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
R.H.W. Dillard
'Richard Henry Wilde Dillard'Jane Gentry Vance, "R.H.W. Dillard," in Southern Writers: A new biographical dictionary (edited by Joseph M. Flora, Amber Vogel, & Bryan Albin Giemza). Louisiana State University Press, 2006. pp. 105-06. ISBN 0-8071-3123-7. Google Books. Web, March 23, 2011. (born October 11, 1937) is an American poet, author, critic, and translator."Hollins University M.F.A. in Creative Writing Faculty Page". Hollins University Website. Web, March 23, 2011. Life Dillard was born in Roanoke, Virginia. He earned a B.A. degree from Roanoke College and went on to receive a Master of Arts in 1959 and a Ph.D. in 1965 from the University of Virginia. While at the University of Virginia he was both a Woodrow Wilson and a DuPont Fellow. Best known as a poet, he is also highly-regarded as a writer of fiction and critical essays, as well as a screenwriter for the cult classic Frankenstein Meets the Space Monster.Glut, Donald F. (1973). The Frankenstein Legend: A Tribute to Mary Shelley and Boris Karloff. Scarecrow Press. p. 211. ISBN 0-8108-0589-8. Google Books. Retrieved on March 23, 2011. He is considered something of an institution at Hollins University where he has been teaching creative writing, literature, and film studies since 1964. Dillard has been the editor of the Hollins Critic since 1996. He also served as the vice president of the Film Journal from 1973-1980. He has published 7 collections of poetry, as well as verse translations of Plautus and Aristophanes.R.H.W. Dillard, Blackbird 5:1 (Spring 2006). Web, Feb. 10, 2013. Writing Dillard influenced many contemporary writers including both his ex-wives Annie Dillard and Cathryn Hankla. Others include Henry S. Taylor, Lee Smith, Lucinda MacKethan, Anne Jones, Rosanne Coggeshall, Wyn Cooper, Jill McCorkle, Madison Smartt Bell, and Julia Johnson. Recognition Dillard is the winner of numerous awards for his writing including the Academy of American Poets Prize, the O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize, and the Hanes Award for Poetry. In 2007, he was awarded the George Garrett Award for Service to Contemporary Literature by the Association of Writers & Writing Programs."R.H.W. Dillard Receives the 2007 AWP/George Garrett Award for Outstanding Community Service in Literature". The Association for Writers & Writers Programs Website. Retrieved on March 23, 2011. Publications Poetry * The Day I Stopped Dreaming About Barbara Steele, and other poems. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1966 * News of the Nile. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1971. * After Borges: A sequence of new poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1972. *''Two Dam Poems'' (chapbook). Roanoke, VA: Toler, 1976. *''The Greeting: New & selected poems''. Salt Lake City, UT: University of Utah Press, 1981. * Just Here, Just Now: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1994. * Sallies: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2001. * What Is Owed the Dead: Poems. Amherst, MA: Factory Hollow Press, 2011. *''Not Ideas''. Amherst, MA: Factory Hollow Press, 2014. Novels * The Book of Changes: A novel. New York: Doubleday, 1974. *''The First Man on the Sun: A novel''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1983. Short fiction * Omniphobia: Stories. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. Non-fiction *''Swimming in Sharkwater: The poetry of Samuel Hazo''. Hollins College, VA: Hollins College, 1969. * Horror Films. New York: Monarch Press, 1976. * Understanding George Garrett. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1988. Translated *Aristophanes, The Sexual Congress in Aristophanes, 2: Wasps, Lysistrata, Frogs, the Sexual Congress (edited by David R. Slavitt and Palmer Bovie). University of Pennsylvania Press (Penn Greek Drama Series), 1999.Aristophanes, 2: Wasps, Lysistrata, Frogs, the Sexual Congress, University of Pennsylvania Press, University of Pennsylvania. Web, Feb. 10, 2013. *Plautus, "The Little Box" (Cistellaria) in Plautus: The comedies, Volume IV (edited by David R. Slavitt & Palmer Bovie). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1995.Plautus: The Comedies (Complete Roman Drama in Translation) (Volume 4), Amazon.com. Web, Sep. 18, 2015. Edited *''The Sounder Few: Essays from the Hollins Critic'' (edited with George Garrett & John Rees Moore). Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1971. w *''Twayne Companion to Contemporary Literature: From the editors of the Hollins Critic'' (edited with Amanda Crockett). New York : Twayne, 2003. w Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R H W Dillard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 18, 2015. Audio / video *''R.H.W. Dillard: April 11, 1984''. Washington, D.C. : American University, 1984. *''The Poetry of R.H.W. Dillard''. Folger Shakespeare Library. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *R.H.W. Dillard 2 poems at the Cortland Review. *R.H.W. Dillard at Blackbird, Spring 2003 (4 poems). *[http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v5n1/poetry/dillard_rhw/index.htm Ten poems from What is Owed the Dead] at Blackbird, Spring 2006 ;Books *R.H.W. Dillard at Blackbird ;About *R.H.W. Dillard at Blackbird Category:1937 births Category:People from Roanoke, Virginia Category:American humanities academics Category:American literary critics Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:American writers Category:Hollins University faculty Category:Latin–English translators Category:Living people Category:Roanoke College alumni Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics